A Light in the Dark
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Nightwing is having trouble with Batman. He needs help. A new member, The Renegade, appears. Not all is what it seems for this young eight year old girl. She had too many secrets. A lot that might affect her fighting. She needs help. Can her team save her before it is too late or is there no help for her? Also friendship.
1. Chapter 1: The Renegade

A Light in the Dark

Chapter 1: The Renegade

Nightwing was sitting alone in the mountain. He wished someone would appear. The team was doing something else in their own homes. He wished he could be at home, but Bruce was being a jerk and he was giving him his cold shoulder. He wished Wally would show up. He jumped when he heard the Zeta Beam announce that Roy Harper was there. It also announced an unknown. That was rare.

He got up and went to the main room. He smiled at Roy. Roy went to him and gave him a quick hug. His face was grim though. He went back to the Zeta Beam. He wasn't leaving already, was he? Nightwing was confused.

"Roy, what's up?" asked Nightwing.

"I didn't know where else to bring her. She needs help. I don't know what to give her. I brought her here," said Roy.

Batman entered the room. He was surprised to see a child in Roy's arms. She was asleep. She looked absolutely precious. He gasped as she stirred. She opened her ocean blue eyes. Her milk chocolate hair fell across her face. Her small hand pushed it out of the way. She looked around. Her face shone confusion.

"Where I am?" asked the little girl. Roy stared at her. He really cared about her.

"You are on Mount Justice," said Nightwing. She jumped and fear shone clear in her eyes. Then more confusion. Finally she was surprised.

"You're Nightwing," the little girl said.

"Yeah," said Nightwing," And you are?"

"I can't tell you that," said the little girl," but my brother calls me Ren."

"But that's not your name?" asked Roy.

"No," said the girl.

"Why don't we get your name?" asked Batman.

"I don't want you to see my father," said Ren.

"What do you mean?" asked Roy.

"Never mind," said Ren.

All of the sudden, the child's eyes glowed pink and she started floating. Wind swirled around her. She had not learned to control her powers. Nightwing was shocked. She was a rare, good Iwa. The likes of which are unheard of on Earth. For the Iwas went into hiding a long time ago.

"You're an Iwa," Nightwing stated.

"I guess so," said Ren," I can't control my powers yet."

"That's okay. We can help you, but you will have to make an identity," said Nightwing.

"Okay, I'll be the ….. The Renegade," said Ren.

"That sounds good, but we will just call you Ren. Welcome to the team," said Nightwing," Let's work on that costume of yours."

"Okay," said Ren.

Her costume was almost all black, but there will pink stripes on the sleeves. It wound around her chest and her waist. It then went down her legs on both sides. She wore pink gloves. Her leggings came with a pink and black striped skirt. Her torso was long-sleeved. She wore a black mask with a fine pink design around the edges and swirling around everywhere. Every time she waved her hand in costume pink sparkles flew from the tip of her fingers.

And thus The Renegade was born.

**Review, all the peoples of the Earth!**


	2. Chapter 2: Going Home to Hatred

Chapter 2: Going Home to Hatred

Ren was on her home. She dreaded arriving at home. Her father would be home by now. He had been in Vegas partying. She was so hungry. She wanted to join the team so bad. They seemed really cool.

She entered the house. She was scared. It was too quiet. Her father could be anywhere and in any mood. She let out a small sigh. She wished she could be unconscious again.

Suddenly she was thrown into the wall. Her head slamming hard. She fell to the ground. She was breathing heavy. She knew fighting would be pointless; as will standing up. Her father came up and kicked her stomach strong enough to knock the breath out of her for a good five minutes.

"Where have you been, brat?" asked her father.

"Nowhere," she gasped out.

"Liar," said her father. He found a bat and brought down on her legs. She screamed in pain. He hit her more and more. She was crying. She pushed her father and grabbed her Young Justice backpack, which just held her costume and her communicator.

She ran to the Zeta Beam. She put her mask on and hoped that no one would see her. No one could know that her father was abusive. When she got there, she ran straight to her room and changed into her costume. She put on some concealer to hide her bruises. She left her room and ran into Nightwing.


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting

Chapter 3: Fighting

**Hiya! I love this story, but I do not know where to go from it. I figured this chapter out. It is kind of a filler. Tell me what you think.**

"Hey, Ren, are you okay?" asked Nightwing. He was concerned about the new member. She was young and seemed sad. She was adorable and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Ren. She smiled and Nightwing's heart soared. He loved her smile. It was adorable and always made her look more innocent. No one could possibly hurt her, in Nightwing's opinion.

"Are you sure?" asked Nightwing," You ran through the room pretty fast."

"Of course I am," said Ren, a tad too defensive for Nightwing's liking. She was hiding something. He hated it. He wanted to know what was bothering her. He wanted to stop it.

"Ren, I love you. You can trust me," said Nightwing.

"I love you too," said Ren. She hugged Nightwing. He hugged her back. He loved holding her. She snuggled to his chest. She would wrap her arms around his neck. The way she would lean to him. He could feel how fragile she was in his arms. He could never imagine who could hurt her. He laid his cheek on the top of her head.

"Ren, will you please tell me what's wrong?" asked Nightwing.

"There is nothing wrong to be told!" shouted Ren.

"Ren, I'm only asking because I care!" said Nightwing.

"There is nothing to care about!" she said.

"I care about you," he said.

"Why?" asked Ren.

"Because you are wonderful and amazing. You're adorable. I don't want anything to happen to you," said Nightwing.

"Well, I'm not let you be with me anymore," said Ren.

"Why not?" asked Nightwing.

"Because you don't need to care about me," said Ren, and she left his embrace. She ran away from him and he didn't find her for hours.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
